Confession
by Cybelia
Summary: John Watson confesse dans l'un de ses carnets la nature exacte de sa relation avec son ami Sherlock Holmes. Basé sur le film. Slash Holmes/Watson.


_8 avril 1891_

J'ai longuement hésité avant d'ouvrir ce carnet. Je m'étais promis, au commencement, de ne jamais me lancer dans ce récit. Cependant, à quelques jours d'épouser ma chère Mary, je me sens pris d'un besoin irrépressible de coucher mes tourments sur le papier.  
Ce que je vais écrire ici ne sera jamais lu par un autre que moi. Il se peut même que je brûle ce carnet dès que j'aurai terminé mon récit. Cela serait l'acte le plus prudent à effectuer au regard de ce qu'il va contenir.  
Je vais parler ici de sentiments et d'actes que la morale réprouve. Seules deux personnes, les principaux intéressés, dont je fais bien évidemment partie, connaissent ces évènements. Peut-être cela explique-t-il pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de les écrire. Il faut que j'expulse hors de moi la honte et le plaisir, la peur et l'allégresse, le chagrin et l'amour...

Tout ceci débuta il y a environ cinq ans. Mon cher ami, le grand détective Sherlock Holmes, venait de résoudre une enquête particulièrement difficile qui lui avait laissé quelques séquelles physiques.  
L'assassin que nous pourchassions avait séquestré, violenté et massacré trois jeunes filles. Lorsque, grâce au talent de Holmes, nous le démasquâmes enfin, il ne se laissa pas attraper sans combattre. Malgré tous ses talents, mon ami ne réussit à le vaincre qu'avec mon aide et celle des hommes de Lestrade, arrivés juste à temps pour lui éviter de se faire transpercer. L'épée manipulée par le malfaiteur blessa tout de même Holmes au ventre et à la cuisse. Tandis qu'il remettait l'assassin entre les mains des forces de l'ordre, je tentais de le convaincre de se rendre à l'hôpital, l'état de ses blessures m'apparaissant plutôt sérieux même sans examen approfondi. Il refusa fermement, m'obligeant à le ramener à notre appartement et à le soigner dans mon cabinet. Ce n'était pas la première fois, aussi ne fus-je pas étonné de son insistance. Si j'avais su ce qui allait suivre... non, même si je l'avais su, mes actes auraient été les identiques…

Une fois dans mon cabinet, j'aidai mon ami à s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et à ôter ses vêtements ensanglantés et déchirés. Il fut également obligé de se débarrasser de son caleçon afin que je puisse accéder à la blessure de sa cuisse.  
— Je crains que vos vêtements ne soient pas récupérables, soufflai-je tandis que je fouillais dans ma sacoche à la recherche de désinfectant.  
— …tant donné que la moitié d'entre eux vous appartiennent, ils ne devraient pas me manquer outre mesure.  
Je n'étais pas surpris, habitué que mon ami m'emprunte mes habits sans me demander mon avis. Mais je levais tout de même les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il lança dans mon dos :  
— N'êtes-vous point fâché ?  
Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans le ton de sa voix. Il avait un timbre si particulier, unique à mon oreille. Même au milieu d'une foule, je parvenais toujours à le reconnaître... ceci était l'un des détails qui auraient dû m'alerter... Souvent, lorsque je pensais à Holmes, je me rendais compte que je le connaissais mieux que personne... mieux qu'un ami n'aurait dû le connaître... Ce qui parfois, je dois bien l'avouer, me terrifiais. Aurais-je ses capacités de déduction, cela ne me chagrinerait pas outre mesure. Mais, même si je me suis toujours considéré comme un homme intelligent, je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur. S'il existait un moyen de mesurer et de quantifier les facultés mentales humaines, Holmes aurait certainement les meilleurs résultats de tout Londres... peut-être même de tout le Royaume-Uni.

Mais je digresse là un peu trop de mon récit. Reprenons.

Holmes était donc dévêtu sur ma table d'examen et j'étais en train de rassembler ce dont j'avais besoin pour le soigner. Lorsque je revins vers lui, je n'avais pas répondu à sa question, mais je savais qu'il était inutile de le faire. Il pouvait voir dans mon attitude que je n'étais nullement fâché, ni même contrarié. Tout autre que lui se serait permis une telle familiarité, je l'aurais corrigé à coup de canne. Mais je ne pouvais rien reprocher à Holmes, surtout lorsqu'il me fixait avec ce regard qui provoquait assurément des frissons dans mon échine.  
Tentant de faire abstraction de ses yeux posés sur moi, je m'assis sur un tabouret face à lui et commençai par nettoyer ses blessures. Celle du ventre était une simple estafilade qui ne nécessitait pas de suture. Je me contentais donc d'y apposer un pansement et d'entourer la taille de mon ami d'un bandage afin de maintenir la compresse en place. La blessure de la cuisse, en revanche, était plus sérieuse. Holmes avait posé ses deux mains sur son intimité, mais il me gênait pour que je puisse suturer la plaie.  
— Mon ami, si vous voulez que je vous soigne, vous allez devoir ôter vos mains.  
Comme il ne bougeait pas, je relevai le visage vers lui. Sa réaction me surprit plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque là : il détourna le regard, l'air gêné. Depuis des années que nous nous connaissions, je n'avais jamais vu Holmes embarrassé. Même lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la pire des situations, il la prenait avec humour. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne détournait les yeux... sauf en cet instant précis.  
— Holmes ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas et qu'il semblait crispé, j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère :  
— Vous savez, je suis médecin. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des hommes dans le plus simple appareil. Et je vous assure que pour certains, j'aurais préféré l'éviter. Je vous promets donc que rien de ce que je pourrais voir ne me choquera.  
Il soupira profondément, puis finit par déplacer lentement ses mains sur le côté. Lorsque je baissai à nouveau les yeux pour m'occuper de sa blessure, je me figeai.  
— Ne m'en veuillez pas, mon cher ami, souffla Holmes.  
Il n'avait bien entendu pas pu manquer ma réaction.  
— Je ne...  
— Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas très porté sur la... bagatelle... Mais je ne suis pas pour autant de bois... Et la sensation de vos mains sur ma peau...  
Je sentis mes joues chauffer et j'étais certain qu'elles avaient pris une jolie teinte carmin. Je ne relevai pas les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard de mon ami. Finalement, je pris sur moi afin de calmer le trouble dans lequel l'état de Holmes m'avait mis, et je m'occupais de sa blessure. J'eus le plus grand mal à empêcher mes doigts de trembler pendant que je suturai la plaie. À chaque mouvement, le dos de ma main gauche frôlait dangereusement son intimité, m'empêchant de l'ignorer. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé, je me levai d'un bond et quittai la pièce en lançant :  
— Je vais vous chercher des vêtements propres !  
Je me précipitai dans la chambre de mon ami afin de fouiller dans son armoire. J'étais trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer pour me rendre compte que la moitié des habits contenus dans le meuble m'appartenaient. Je pris un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise, puis repartis en direction de mon cabinet. Je m'arrêtai derrière la porte fermée, tentant en vain de chasser la vision si troublante de mon ami. Je posai mon front contre le battant, fermai les yeux et pris plusieurs longues inspirations avant de me redresser, à peu près calme. Je me décidai enfin à entrer et trouvai Holmes, toujours assis sur la table d'auscultation, le regard dans le vague. Il avait pris sa chemise abîmée pour s'en couvrir, ce dont je le remerciai intérieurement. Il prit les vêtements que je lui tendais sans me regarder. Ne sachant quoi dire, je préférai m'éclipser pour le laisser s'habiller.  
Alors que je quittai à nouveau mon cabinet, je fus rejoint par notre logeuse, Mrs Hudson.  
— Docteur Watson, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes pâle comme un linge.  
— Ce n'est rien, juste un petit malaise passager.  
— Voulez-vous que je vous prépare du thé avec quelques biscuits ?  
— Avec plaisir. Merci, Mrs Hudson.  
La femme redescendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me rendis dans le salon et me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil favori, les yeux clos. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis notre logeuse entrer, poser un plateau sur la table et ressortir. Je me sentais tout à coup extrêmement las. En quelques instants, un trouble que je tentais depuis des mois d'enfouir au plus profond de moi m'avait envahi et je me trouvais à présent dans l'incapacité de m'en défaire. Je savais que je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées, que les flammes de l'Enfer m'attendaient si je ne me ressaisissais pas. Que les sentiments qui bouleversaient à cet instant mon cœur étaient contre-nature, aussi éloignés de la morale que les actes de certains des criminels que Holmes et moi pourchassions si activement. Et pourtant, tout au fond de moi, la flamme éveillée refusait à présent de s'éteindre.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula avant que mon ami ne me rejoigne dans le salon. Les paupières toujours closes, je l'entendis entrer et refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Je suivis mentalement ses pas jusqu'à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'animée Baker Street.  
— John...  
Nous nous appelions rarement par nos prénoms. Le fait qu'il utilise le mien à cet instant précis ne m'aida pas à reprendre mes esprits.  
— Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise à cause de moi. Vous le savez, je suis un marginal. Tandis que les autres paressent, je suis incapable de rester oisif. Tandis que les autres exigent un salaire pour tout travail, je peux résoudre une affaire et refuser d'être rémunéré.  
Il s'interrompit un instant. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il me tournait le dos, plongé dans la contemplation de la rue en contrebas. Il soupira profondément et reprit :  
— Tandis que les autres courtisent des femmes, les épousent et conçoivent une progéniture, je n'ai jamais pu en aimer une... Je n'ai jamais laissé personne s'approcher de moi, me connaître aussi intimement... jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, John... Oh, bien sûr, comme tous les autres, j'ai succombé au moins une fois aux charmes féminins, mais c'était plus par curiosité scientifique envers la " chose " que par réelle envie. Je...  
Il se tut, puis se tourna brusquement vers moi. Il se figea en voyant que je le fixais, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se détourna pas. Au contraire, il plongea son regard sombre dans le mien. Je dus lutter pour le soutenir, ne pas me défiler à mon tour.  
— Je ne vous mentirai pas, John. J'éprouve à votre encontre des sentiments que je ne pensais pas vous dévoiler un jour. Je savais que j'étais capable de vous les dissimuler... mais je n'avais pas prévu ce maudit incident de tout à l'heure... Je n'ai aucune envie de vous perdre, mon ami. Cependant, si demeurer ici et me garder votre amitié vous est insupportable, je le comprendrai. Je vous demanderai juste de me le dire immédiatement afin que je puisse vous éviter ma présence jusqu'à votre départ.  
Devant cet aveu, je restai sans voix. Je savais que je devais parler, lui dire quels tourments m'agitaient, ne pas lui laisser croire qu'il me répugnait de rester à ses côtés. Mais le choc des derniers évènements était trop grand pour que je parvienne à répondre. En réponse à mon silence, je vis les épaules de mon ami s'affaisser et son regard se ternir d'un voile de tristesse. Il attrapa sa pipe et son tabac sur le manteau de la cheminée, puis se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.  
Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, je parvins enfin à réagir. D'un bond, je le rejoignis et refermai le battant entrouvert. Il me jeta un regard surpris. Nos visages se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. C'est alors que j'oubliai tout : mes principes, la morale et l'Enfer qui m'attendait. Je glissai une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il fut prompt à réagir, répondant à mon baiser avec ardeur, réveillant mon trouble et faisant s'embraser mes sens.

Même si je me décide enfin à écrire ces évènements, je n'irai pas plus loin dans mon récit. Repenser à la suite de cette journée réveillerait immanquablement mon envie de lui. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le droit de me laisser aller à ce trouble. Nous avons vécu une relation totalement immorale, cependant je n'ai absolument aucun regret. L'avoir eu dans mes bras, dans mon lit, pratiquement chaque nuit pendant presque cinq ans, les souvenirs que nous nous sommes forgés... tout ceci restera pour toujours gravé dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Mais, à présent, je vais épouser Mary. Je vais tourner une page de ma vie, même si un fragment de moi le refuse et en souffre horriblement.

Je ne le lui ai jamais dit... je ne le lui dirai jamais... Je vais juste l'écrire ici, puis brûler ce carnet. Les mots disparaîtront à tout jamais dans la fumée de cet âtre devant lequel je m'installe pour la dernière fois avant de quitter cette maison qui a abrité notre secret.

Sherlock Holmes, je vous aime...

***

La jeune femme referma le carnet et sortit son mouchoir pour essuyer ses joues baignées de larmes. Elle resta un long moment immobile, partagée entre la douleur de savoir que celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur avait toujours été un étranger pour elle, et la détermination au sujet de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se leva, rangea le carnet dans sa pochette, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à la robe blanche avec laquelle elle aurait dû franchir la porte de l'église. Elle enfila ensuite son manteau, puis quitta sa demeure. Elle monta dans un fiacre et lui donna l'adresse :  
— 221 bis Baker Street.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle montait pour la dernière fois l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement dans lequel l'homme qu'elle aimait devait être en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie.

***

_14 avril 1891_

Je ne pensais pas un jour écrire à nouveau dans ce carnet. Ma vie a pris ce matin un tournant totalement inattendu. À l'aube, je me suis levé en pensant finir la journée marié. Mais ce soir, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée sur Londres depuis plusieurs heures, je suis encore célibataire... mais pas seul...

J'étais en train de m'habiller avant de me rendre à l'église où je devais épouser Mary lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je fus plus que surpris de voir ma fiancée alors que je la croyais chez elle, en train de se préparer pour nos noces.  
— John, nous devons parler.  
Je la fis entrer. Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle, puis sortit un objet de sa pochette. Je me sentis pâlir en reconnaissant la couverture en cuir si familière de ce carnet que je pensais avoir brûlé. Elle le fixa un moment en silence, puis me le tendit. Les mains tremblantes, je le pris, suppliant le Ciel pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas ouvert. Cependant son air grave rendait toutes mes prières vaines.  
— Je ne voulais pas le lire, John, mais votre attitude de ces derniers jours, et celle de votre ami Holmes, m'ont poussée à la curiosité.  
J'ouvris la bouche. Elle leva la main pour m'empêcher de l'interrompre.  
— Je ne vous en veux pas, mon ami. J'avoue que j'ai mal, bien sûr, car je vous aime de tout mon cœur. Cependant, tout au fond de moi, je me suis toujours doutée que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques... du moins pas totalement... Dès l'instant où vous m'avez présentée à Sherlock Holmes, j'ai su que votre relation dépassait l'amitié. Sans en avoir conscience et surtout, sans vouloir l'admettre, je crois que j'avais deviné partiellement l'intimité qui vous liait. Je vous aime, John, mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous rendre malheureux. Votre amour pour lui est bien trop grand pour que m'immisce entre vous. Et j'ai pu voir dans son regard que le sien est tout aussi intense. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous épouserez une femme qui vous aimera et à qui vous pourrez offrir entièrement votre cœur, mais pas moi et pas aujourd'hui. Votre cœur est empli de lui, il n'a pas assez de place à consacrer à une épouse pour le moment.  
Comme elle se taisait, je soufflai :  
— Je vous assure que je vous aime.  
— Je le sais, mon cher John. Mais je sais également que je ne suis pas en mesure de lutter contre lui. Votre amour pour lui surpasse infiniment les maigres sentiments que vous me portez. Même si j'en souffre, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, pour vous comme pour moi.  
J'étais tellement abasourdi que j'eus du mal à réagir. Elle m'adressa un sourire triste, puis s'approcha pour m'embrasser sur la joue et quitta l'appartement. Je sus à cet instant précis qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais, laissant derrière elle la douleur d'avoir dû choisir de rompre nos fiançailles alors qu'elle m'aimait profondément.

Holmes me trouva debout au milieu de la pièce, encore sous le choc, encore incapable de réaliser ce que Mary venait de faire.  
— John ?  
Je tournai la tête vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher d'être ébloui par son regard si intense et ce visage que j'aimais tant. Comme toujours, j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il souffla :  
— Elle a rompu vos fiançailles.  
Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander quelle déduction l'avait amené à cette conclusion car elle était évidente : Mary avait laissé sa bague sur la table avant de quitter les lieux. Avant que j'aie pu réagir, il me prit ce carnet des mains et commença à le feuilleter. Alors que j'allais lui demander de me le rendre, il fixa son regard sur une page. Un sourire étira les coins de sa bouche que j'avais si souvent embrassée.  
— Ainsi, vous m'aimez...  
Il releva la tête et je plongeai dans ses prunelles sombres. Il s'approcha, m'enlaça, puis déposa un baiser des plus tendres sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille pour me souffler :  
— Je vous aime aussi, John Watson. Et puisque Mary n'a pas voulu de vous, je compte bien vous garder ici, à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit emporté dans la tombe.  
J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, le cœur gonflé d'allégresse.

Il dort profondément dans mon lit. Le drap a glissé, dévoilant son dos et la cambrure presque féminine de ses reins. Je sens mon désir de lui se réveiller. Je me demande comment j'ai pu imaginer le quitter, ne plus pouvoir le toucher, le caresser et le faire gémir. Comment j'ai cru pouvoir me passer de sa peau, de son corps à la fois souple et puissant, de le sentir contre moi, en moi, de me perdre en lui... Il est mon âme-sœur. Il est à la fois mon ami, mon frère, mon compagnon, mon confident, mon amant... Il est la moitié de moi, tout simplement et le restera jusqu'à notre mort, que j'espère la plus lointaine possible.  
Alors que j'écris ces lignes, il se tourne vers moi et ouvre les yeux. Il me sourit. Je vais refermer ce carnet et le dissimuler soigneusement aux regards des autres, comme nous dissimulons notre amour au monde entier. J'irai ensuite le rejoindre pour oublier pendant quelques heures le reste du monde entre ses bras amoureux.

**Fin.**


End file.
